Philip's Phailure
by Jade Tatsu
Summary: In Yggdrasil when Momonga made Albedo love him, it wasn't just as a joke. He really does, at least, like her. But in Yggdrasil he was human, play acting as an undead. Now he is an undead Overlord for real. Those emotions he has have been suppressed and distorted. They express themselves in ways a human would not consider healthy. I don't think Albedo or Nazarick will mind. AU


15/06/2018

This is AU and set sometime in the future of the novels. In Yggdrasil when Momonga made Albedo love him, it wasn't just as a joke. He really does, at least, like her. But in Yggdrasil he was human, play acting as an undead. After he came to the New World, he has become an undead Overlord for real. Those emotions he has have been suppressed and distorted. They express themselves in ways a human would not consider healthy. I don't think Albedo or Nazarick will mind.

Proofread by: PervySageChuck - thank you

 **Philip's Phailure**

-overlord-

 **Re-Estize City, Hilma's Residence**

Hilma thought she had known fear. Every time she dealt with Philip she felt afraid for what the idiot would do or say. Every time she dealt with Albedo, she was absolutely terrified that something she or the others had done wasn't good enough.

Those fears were nothing.

She had entered her parlour to find it occupied. It had taken a moment for her eyes to adjust to the gloom but once they had, she had simply stood there, hyperventilating.

Sitting on the couch was a skeletal undead. The Master of Death. It was dressed in black robes that seemed to shimmer. She thought they might be embroidered but the workmanship was beyond anything she had ever seen. Black smoke seemed to rise off the undead.

Standing before the undead was another figure. It was tall and thin and human looking, except too angular. The ears were far too pointy. It was dressed in a sharply cut suit. A metallic tail lashed the air behind the human figure.

Hilma swallowed. It felt like the things were going down her throat again but she knew better than to run. "Your Majesty," she managed to say. She tried to think why the Undead would be here. She'd never met him, though Albedo always mentioned her master.

The undead regarded her for a few more moments. Hilma realised what was wrong. She fell to her knees, cowering on the floor.

"Better," the creature accompanying the undead murmured.

"You may lift your head," the undead said.

She didn't want to. She didn't want to stare at the face of death, but she knew if she refused it would be worse. Trembling Hilma raised her head. The undead, being a skeleton had no expression, though the creature did. It seemed smugly pleased. She wondered what it was. Without the tail, and maybe with something to conceal its ears, it could have passed for human.

"You have prepared a-" the undead paused. "An idiot," it corrected, "for my servant Albedo."

Hilma swallowed again. She didn't want to. Every time she did she could feel the things rasping at her throat. "Yes, Your Majesty," she whispered, telling herself that the things weren't here. She had done exactly what had been requested. She was a good girl!

But, what did the undead want with the moron?

"And you hosted a ball for Albedo, on behalf of this idiot, did you not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." She fought the urge to shiver. She was a good girl! Hilma repeated that line in her mind like a litany. She hadn't done anything wrong. She obeyed. She wasn't stupid enough not to obey because she couldn't run far enough or fast enough to escape. And even if she died or killed herself… She was looking at the Master of Death. There was no escape there.

"Then you may confirm for me that this idiot touched Albedo?" The statement was a question.

Hilma remembered the incident. Albedo had been enraged at Philip's hand on her shoulder. What had the inhumanely beautiful woman said? Hilma tried to recall. It was something to the effect that only one being could touch her in lust. Her master.

"He did, Your Majesty," she nodded, keeping her head lowered once she had given her confirmation. "Philip grasped her shoulder in an attempt to escort the Lady Albedo to a room for a brief rest," she elaborated. The carpet of her parlour was thick. It was a deep blue colour. She was going to have it changed. It was too dark. Hilma felt the need to surround herself with light colours.

"You may lift your head," the undead repeated.

She didn't want to. Hilma lifted her head anyway. She couldn't disobey Albedo, disobeying Albedo's master was even more out of the question, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Albedo is too reasonable," the undead murmured.

"My Lord?" The creature asked.

"I am sure she was angered at the time but made no move to kill this moron, yes?"

Hilma only belatedly realised the undead was asking her. "Ah… yes, Your Majesty. I offered to have Philip removed but she declined, stating that one moron was much the same as another."

The undead chuckled. "True, true," it said. "You see, Demiurge?" The Sorcerer King asked his minion. "Albedo is very reasonable."

"Ah, yes, My Lord," the creature agreed.

Hilma froze as the undead looked back at her. The temperature in her parlour plummeted with the undead's gaze. "I am far less reasonable," the skeletal King calmly announced as the red glow in his eye sockets flared up in a menacing manner.

"I will-" she couldn't continue. She meant to say she would have Philip removed immediately.

The undead waved one hand. The words died in her throat. "There is no need to kill him yet. However, on the day that the Re-Estize Kingdom bows to me, I want you to collect this Philip," the undead ordered.

Hilma nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"Tell him I wish to thank him personally for his work on my behalf. Tell him I wish to thank him for extending a hand of friendship to Albedo. Tell him any excuse you want but make sure he believes he is honoured. And then send word to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," she whispered. "As soon as the Re-Estize Kingdom publically belongs to you, I will tell Philip you desire to grant him honours personally. When he is here, I will send word to Albedo."

"No!" The rejection was harsh.

Hilma cringed.

"You will send word to _me_ ," the undead corrected.

She bit her lip. She didn't know how to do that. "I- Your Majesty, I do no-"

"I will leave the means," the undead told her.

Hilma nodded emphatically at that. "I will send word to you," she promised.

"Good," the undead purred as it rose. "I will look forward to the day," it added, raising one hand and tracing a small circle in the air. A disk of darkness appeared. It hovered in the air, and quickly grew in size. Hilma looked into it. All she could see was swirling lines of energy.

The undead stepped towards it. "Umhu," it paused before the threshold. "Do not tell Albedo of this conversation," it commanded.

Hilma gulped. She couldn't help it. No. This was not happening. How was she meant to avoid telling Albedo?

"Yes, Your Majesty," she said. It was death now, or death then. She chose death at that later date.

"Very good," the undead said as it stepped into the darkness. The portal remained.

The other creature stood for a few moments more, examining her. A pleased smile creased its features. "This is a good thing," it said before it too left, stepping into the portal without fear. The energy vanished.

By all the Gods, how was this a good thing? Hilma collapsed. If she hadn't already been on the floor she would have fallen there. The carpet was soft, but she didn't care. She felt sick. She trembled.

She wanted to know what was going on yet at the same time, she knew she didn't. Hilma rose to her feet, standing shakily. She took a few steps to one of the chairs in the parlour. She couldn't bring herself to sit on the couch the undead had taken.

What did she do now?

-overlord-

 **Re-Estize City, Hilma's Residence, a few months later**

Hilma looked at the man sitting in her parlour. The carpet was now cream coloured and the room gave off an air of light and space. He should have fitted into it, but she could see the way he was looking around curiously.

He really was a moron. Philip was a member of the lesser nobility. The parlour wasn't anything special except he was looking around, assessing the worth of everything. Hilma smiled thinly.

"I've made a few advance purchases," she said as she drew his attention back to her. The last thing she needed was for the idiot to believe she was doing better out of their deal than him. She was… but he couldn't be allowed to know that.

"Ah," he nodded.

"Prices have been good," she added with a sultry chuckle. Prices were actually terrible at the moment with the encroachment of the Sorcerous Kingdom's forces but she knew Philip wouldn't understand that reality. He'd simply think that people wanted food or something, and would sell anything to get it. He was so simple minded.

"You said it was imperative that you see me?" He said. There was a testy note in his voice. It hadn't been easy for him to travel here. She knew that.

"It is," Hilma nodded. She went to the side cabinet and poured a large measure of alcohol for Philip. The glass clinked on the table as she put it there for him before she sat down. She examined him briefly. He was sitting where the undead had, and while she was still terrified of the undead, she couldn't help the thought that Philip did not fill the space as well.

The Sorcerer King was a commanding figure. He was powerful and dominating. The skeletal undead belonged to a class of being Hilma knew she had no business competing with. Philip wasn't even a pale copy. He was a waste of space.

"I realise it was difficult to get to the capital," she said with a soft smile. "But I was asked to invite you here."

That piqued his interest.

Actually she had been asked to collect Philip only once the Re-Estize Kingdom bowed to the Sorcerous Kingdom but that was only a matter of time. She would obey the Sorcerer King but Hilma wanted to make sure she had Philip. She didn't need anything happening to him in the chaos that would mark the change of government. There was a risk here in the capital but she was confident she could control that risk.

"Your support has been noticed at the highest levels."

He looked at her stupidly.

"Not the King," Hilma was careful to keep the scorn out of her voice. She gave him another smile, and gestured vaguely off to the side. "Not that King," she said.

Philip nodded as he finally understood. Re-Estize's new King Zanac had other things to worry about over the shenanigans of a third rate, extremely minor noble.

"Which is why I've invited you here. His Majesty wants you to be safe."

She could tell Philip didn't know what to think about that. Or was he confused that she had contacts with the Sorcerous Kingdom? That might be it.

Hilma sighed softly. "Lady Albedo noticed your ability," she flattered him. "And with the changes that are to come, she is aware that the Sorcerous Kingdom will need people such as yourself who have foresight, and skill to help establish their control."

Philip preened when he heard that statement. "I look forward to working with her," he said.

Hilma was hard pressed not to roll her eyes. She could well imagine what he was thinking. "Then I offer you the hospitality of my house," she said warmly.

She didn't want to but the expense of keeping Philip here was far, far preferable than having the undead king become dissatisfied with her efforts. She really needed to replace that couch.

-overlord-

 **Re-Estize City, Hilma's Residence**

"Ah, Philip. Albedo has told me so much about you," the undead said as he held out one hand.

Hilma watched. She wasn't trembling. She had obeyed and the Sorcerous Kingdom had swept through Re-Estize City like they owned it. Her house hadn't been touched. It seemed to be purely coincidental but Hilma knew that was simply the power of the undead.

She had sent word to the undead that she had Philip. He had indicated he would be there quickly. She hadn't expected him quite this quickly. Hilma looked at the Sorcerer King's bones. She could see a splash of blood against some of them. The undead had been involved in the fighting. Others might think that the blood meant that the fighting had been close. She knew better. He'd probably been playing, giving the Kingdom's troops hope before he crushed it, and them, entirely. He wasn't a traditional magic caster.

"I am honoured to meet you, Your Majesty," Philip managed to say. At least he said something sensible. It even sounded respectful.

"I would have liked to meet you earlier," the undead said. Hilma could hear the truth in the statement. So could Philip. He flushed but Hilma knew he was thinking it was only evidence of his greatness. She had no idea what the Sorcerer King wanted with Philip but she knew it wasn't good. "But that would have given away your interest, and I couldn't allow that."

Philip nodded his understanding, though Hilma knew he didn't really understand. The undead sighed, carrying the conversation. "Politics," the Sorcerer muttered.

"It is a cruel mistress," Philip attempted to joke.

"It is indeed," the undead agreed. He gestured to the smoke rising from beyond the walls of Hilma's small estate. "But now I can be seen with you. I want the world to know that I support those who supported me."

Hilma was surprised by how casual the undead was. He was giving off the air that Philip was an old friend. She recognised the tactic but Philip was lapping it up. She didn't want to be there when the undead turned on the moron, but it would be a sweet moment. She could imagine the stupid look of betrayal his face would bear. He really was an idiot.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Philip smiled.

"Then, such plebeian surroundings are not suitable for my close allies," the undead said. "I would like to invite you to enjoy the comforts of my home, Nazarick, so that we might discuss what future outcomes are the best for the former Re-Estize Kingdom."

In the presence of the Sorcerer King, Hilma had no pride which could be insulted by his words. Others might have. Her house was opulent, even by the standards of the nobility but she knew the undead didn't really care about his surroundings. It was a ploy to get Philip to accompany him. Hilma was certain that the undead could have forced Philip to comply but his agreement now could be used to torture him later.

The Sorcerous Kingdom were experts at that. Anything they did could be used to torture you but they were not thoughtless. She knew that. They could deal honourably when it suited them. Then they offered every courtesy to those they were working with. Then they were just business people with very desirable goods.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Philip agreed, looking towards the door the Sorcerer King was gesturing at.

Hilma watched as a magic portal appeared. She'd seen a similar one before. She supposed it made sense. Whatever the undead wanted Philip for, being seen with the moron was not truly part of it.

Philip looked surprised at the magic portal. His eyes widened at the casual display of magic. The undead simply tilted his head slightly. Hilma caught the meaning. So did Philip. He couldn't afford to be considered a rube. She saw him brace himself and then step through the portal.

The Sorcerer King tilted his head upright. No expression was visible but Hilma thought he felt like a cat that had gotten both the cream and canary. There was something smug about the way he stood. His attendant maid stepped forward. Hilma had never seen the Sorcerer King alone and she was slightly surprised he was not accompanied by other bodyguards.

He looked around. "You have changed the decor," the undead murmured.

She froze. Why had the undead noticed? Did he not like it? Hilma suppressed a shiver as she nodded.

"It makes a good sunroom," he said before he turned to look directly at her. "You have done well," the undead added the compliment.

Hilma bowed her head. She had done her duty, whatever it took to remain alive.

"I will remember it," the undead added before he stepped through the portal. His attendant followed and the magic vanished.

She stood there trembling with mingled fear and relief. She was still alive. Philip was gone… And that part of her service to the undead was over. There was now a whole new beginning.

But what else would he remember?

-overlord-

 **Re-Estize City, Hilma's Residence**

Philip wasn't a fool. He knew his estate wasn't rich, at least not when compared to the greater nobility or the Royal family. That's why he was going to make his estate richer. All he needed was control over it, and a little bit of time. And with the Sorcerous Kingdom taking over the Re-Estize Kingdom, he knew he would be able to gain wealth easily.

Especially with the Sorcerer King's patronage. That was going to make things much more smooth and as Philip spoke to the undead, he knew he would be gaining control over more than just his estate. The Kingship was probably too much but a Ducal Estate was possible. Then he could ask Albedo to marry him immediately. Surely the Sorcerer King would approve of it as it would serve to link the Re-Estize Kingdom to his.

The thing was, Philip was becoming aware of how much he had to work to make his estate rich. At first, he had seen the Landlady's house. Sure she said she had made some advanced purchases but he wasn't completely foolish. Her wealth was far in excess of what it should be. It was far in excess of what he could hope to have with his estate. He knew that she was a high level landlady, dealing with nobility. She had to be in order to organise the Ball but her home was beyond what she should be able to afford and beyond what he could afford, even allowing for lesser nobles to be desperate and willing to sell anything.

He had totalled the cost of the items in the suite the landlady had assigned him. The wealth there was more than his estate. To say nothing of the other rooms. Philip had said nothing. Hilma would have some reason but he remembered. She was obviously ripping him off somehow and there would be a reckoning.

Except Hilma's house had nothing on the Sorcerer King's residence.

He'd stepped through the portal wondering what sort of residence an undead would have. What would he find at this Nazarick? The question was quickly answered. He'd emerged into some sort of reception room. The fittings were rich, dominated by red and gold. Heavy velvet drapes hung from the high ceiling, and everything was accented in gold. From the understated colour and the sheen Philip knew it was real gold, not brass. He was hard pressed to contain his surprise.

Before he could properly look around he saw a group waiting for him. There were several maids and the sight of the man waiting with them kept him from becoming hard at the beauty on display. They were nothing like the chattel at his estate. Every one of them was beautiful but all in a different way. They were not a match for Albedo but he wouldn't object to bedding any of them. Each of them bowed their head to him.

The man stepped forward. Philip forced himself to focus on him. He was fierce looking but dressed as a butler. Except this man seemed to be the very definition of butler. Philip knew his father's butler would never radiate that sense of sheer competence this man exuded. Was everything the Sorcerer King had perfect?

"Lord Philip," the man greeted him, crossing one hand over his chest as he gave a short, precise bow.

Philip nodded as graciously as he could.

"On behalf of His Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown, I bid you welcome to the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

Philip resisted the urge to look around. Where was His Majesty? The undead had seemed to indicate that he would be following directly. Ah… he was probably attending to matters with the landlady.

"Thank you," he replied. "I am honoured by His Majesty's generosity." The words were a formula, one he had learned despite being the third son but this was the first time he'd actually felt their truth. He'd said them to various nobles before. He'd never meant them. The undead was powerful, and that power made him worthy of respect, unlike the ineffectual royals and other nobles who simply demanded it because they thought it their due.

The man smiled thinly. The expression gave no indication of his true thoughts. "If you would accompany me," the butler said, gesturing vaguely towards the door. "I will show you to your quarters."

Philip stepped towards it before he paused. "His Majesty?" he asked, looking significantly towards the still open magical portal.

"Bade me- Ah," the man said as the undead stepped from the portal. "Master."

Philip watched as the man, and maids went to their knees. Another maid followed the undead and the portal closed behind them to reveal the back wall of the reception room. There were two heavy drapes arranged as if to curtain the now non-existent portal. Was this where the undead always appeared in his home?

"My apologies," the undead said to him. "A few minor details needed to be attended to," he explained generously.

Philip nodded. He'd expected that.

The undead fixed him with one flame filled eye. "Now, I want you to enjoy Nazarick," the Sorcerer King told him.

Philip flushed at the feeling of warmth that sufficed him. Finally someone of power was giving him proper attention. He nodded again, giving the skeleton a happy glance.

"So please allow Sebas to show you to your quarters and I will see you after you are settled." The undead moved away, taking several strides down the richly appointed corridor. There were pedestals with statues on each. Philip couldn't see them properly but he knew they were works of art.

"Oh," the undead paused. "I must ask you not to touch the maids," he said, turning slightly, to give Philip a knowing look. For a moment, he didn't know what the undead meant, then he understood. He wasn't sure what to say. His throat went dry. "They are not trained for such duties, so if you desire bed company, I will ensure that one of the bed maids is available for your pleasure."

With that the undead continued down the corridor.

Philip was left staring before his eyes wandered back to the maids as they rose. They were all beautiful. One of them gave him a smile. He would have thought it smug but now it seemed apologetic. He couldn't tumble her. But that's what a maid was for! His mind objected. Except… the Sorcerer King indicated that these ones were not.

The butler, Sebas moved slightly, bringing Philips attention to him. "The bed maids are trained to give Nazarick's guests the best experience," the man murmured to him.

Philip wondered how much the butler had sampled the maids to be able to speak like that. That wasn't a good thought. His eyes widened and he quickly tried thinking of other things as his blood rushed south. He had not been expecting the casual references to sex, or the blatant… he wasn't sure what it was but it made him hard.

"I look forward to experiencing it then," he managed to say as the butler walked passed him.

"This way please," the butler said, gesturing.

Philip eagerly followed. Finally, he was being treated as he deserved. The Sorcerer King was as wise as Albedo was beautiful. This was going to be the beginning of a good relationship.

-overlord-

 **The Great Tomb of Nazarick, 10th Floor**

Ainz held up one bony hand, forestalling the continued reports. "The Re-Estize Kingdom will be stable for a few hours?" he asked. He'd bathed, cleaning the last of the blood from his bones and was now receiving reports from the forces occupying the Kingdom.

"It will, My Lord."

"Good," he said as he rose. "Albedo, come with me," Ainz gave the instruction. "I have a task for you."

The beautiful succubus looked slightly confused but at the same time she was pleased. Spending any time with the Supreme Being was to be cherished.

Ainz glanced at Demiurge as he left his office. The Arch-Devil was smiling at him, but that was the Imp's default expression. This particular smile was very pleased. "I will ensure nothing disturbs you," Demiurge told his Master.

The undead nodded and then was gone.

Demiurge stared at the door for a moment after Albedo had disappeared. His grin stretched even wider. "This is a _very_ good thing," he murmured to himself.

-overlord-

 **The Great Tomb of Nazarick, 10th Floor**

Ainz looked up and down the corridor. An unseen smile crossed his features and he turned to the Guardian Overseer. He was not shy. Suzuki Satoru had been shy, but an overlord's racial limiters had removed some of the embarrassment he would have felt as a human in intimate situations. But it was still his choice. He did not wish to be overt with his affections.

The corridor was clear. He was alone with Albedo. He held out one bony hand to her. She looked surprised for a moment before she gave him a coy smile and gently took it with her own slight hand. He looked at the contrast for a moment. Her hand was soft before he waved his free hand, teleporting them away.

Albedo recognised the room they materialised in immediately. So did he. His bedroom. She gasped and then immediately tensed, sensing the other presence.

"Don't kill him," Ainz murmured as Albedo became fully alert. Her yellow eyes were fierce.

"What?" The exclamation was startled. "Your Ma-" the voice was silenced as Albedo slammed into the speaker, one hand wrapping around his throat. She slammed the speaker into the wall but obeyed his instruction. She didn't kill him.

"Albedo," Ainz chastised gently.

"He should not be here," she hissed.

Ainz walked towards her. The man was still alive but his eyes were wide and shocked. "I invited him here," he told the succubus. She didn't let him drop but he could see the way her eyes reflected surprise. Almost betrayal.

"Your Majesty," the man managed to gasp. It was a desperate plea for help.

Ainz reached out one hand and put the tip of his index finger under Philip's chin, pushing the idiot's head up. Albedo just watched as she continued to hold the man in place. Ainz curled his fingers, drawing his hand back as he looked back towards the Guardian Overseer. "I invited him here," he repeated, "because I will enjoy watching you play with him."

Albedo's yellow eyes widened. Philip's eyes did as well. For a single instant Ainz could tell what the moron was thinking. It was obvious from his "excited state". He thought Albedo would sleep with him. Idiot did not even begin to describe the human.

The Guardian Overseer realised what he meant. Her surprise was evident but then her expression shifted into a pleased smile.

"But there is one thing to do first," Ainz told her. He waved one hand.

Earlier he had the maids place several folded squares of material from his own world in here. The new world had nothing like it and Yggdrasil hadn't needed it. He had fabricated it earlier. Or at least something like it. Now he placed the plastic sheeting over the floor and walls in one of the corners. Albedo didn't know what it was for.

"Move him there," he instructed.

She obeyed, dragging the shocked Philip over to the plastic. "What is this stuff, my Love?" Albedo asked as her feet rustled on the new flooring.

Ainz conjured rope hanging from the ceiling. "Plastic sheeting. It will contain any mess." Albedo looked confused for an instant. "There is no need to make it difficult for the maids," he explained.

"What are you doing?" Philip demanded. His eyes were fearful. He was finally beginning to understand.

Albedo smiled at him. "You are so generous, Master," she murmured. She forced Philip's arms over his head and used the rope to tie him in place. Ainz could see the way he flexed his wrists but knew that there would be no way he could get loose. Philip tried to kick at her. She slapped him. At least his shoes were clean. There was no mark on her dress.

Ainz smiled at her. It wasn't seen but he knew Albedo could sense it. She preened slightly. He moved closer to Philip.

"Why are you doing this?" He pleaded. "I helped you!"

"You were a distraction, Philip," Ainz told him. Albedo took a half step away from the man as he came close but she was still wary. He was an outsider, and even confined, her duty was to protect the Supreme Being. "One for both the royals and nobility, which you did acceptably, barely.

"But before that you insulted me," he added.

Albedo looked slightly confused. She didn't know what the insult was. If she had, Philip wouldn't have survived to be their pawn.

"You touched what is mine," Ainz explained.

It was obvious Philip didn't understand either. "I touched nothing!" he wailed.

"Not here," Ainz dismissed his objection. He brought his face in close to Philip's, looking into the man's scared eyes. He could see the reflection of the tiny fires of his own eyes. There was the sound of rain as Philip pissed himself. The hot liquid dripped on to the plastic. Thankfully none splashed on to his robes.

Ainz raised one hand and poked at Philip's shoulder. "You touched Albedo," he whispered to the man.

The Guardian Overseer's eyes widened as she remembered the incident. Then she blushed. From the corner of his eye Ainz could see the way she twisted slightly in embarrassment. It was cute. Her wings fluttered. He was going to enjoy stroking them later.

"I … what… never," Philip managed to say. He was not very coherent. It was actually surprising he could speak.

Ainz shook his head as he tutted. He poked again at Philip's shoulder. "At the ball," he reminded him before shifting his hand slightly. He laid it flat against Philip's shoulder, curling his fingers into the man's collar bone.

Philip hissed but couldn't pull back. Ainz muttered a cantrip. His hand heated. He felt nothing from it. Philip felt pain. He screamed. The human didn't have a high pain tolerance. Albedo simply looked on. She raised one manicured hand to her own shoulder, remembering Philip's touch. The man kept screaming but Ainz didn't release his grip.

There was the smell of burning flesh. It was accompanied by the smell of shit. Eventually Ainz let his spell fade and drew back his hand. The cloth of Philip's shirt was untouched but he knew the skin would be red and blistered. Ainz shook his head at the malodorous evidence of Philip's fear before he stepped back.

He turned his attention to Albedo and reached out his hand to her, ignoring the way Philip flinched. Gently, Ainz moved Albedo's hand from her shoulder and placed his bony hand there. He rubbed at her skin briefly. He knew what Philip thought, that he would burn her as well. Of course he wouldn't but he knew Albedo would think nothing of it if he did. He wasn't like that. People understood so little about the undead.

"He's your toy now," he told the Guardian Overseer. He moved to sit on his bed, looking over at both Albedo and Philip. "And I look forward to watching you play."

Albedo smiled at him, then she turned her attention to the still sobbing human. He flinched. He tried to retreat but the rope held him fast.

"First things first," the Guardian Overseer purred in a pleased manner as she reached towards Philip's crotch with her razor-sharp fingernails. "You won't be needing _this_ anymore."

-overlord-

Review please? :D


End file.
